Generally, a motor vehicle automatic transmission includes a number of gear elements coupling its input and output shafts, and a related number of torque establishing devices, such as clutches and brakes, which are selectively engageable to activate certain gear elements for establishing a desired speed ratio between the input and output shafts. The brake can be of the band type or disk type; engineering personnel in the automotive art refer to disc type brakes in transmissions as "clutches" or "reaction clutches". As used herein, the terms "clutches" and "torque transmitting devices" will be used to refer to brakes as well as clutches.
The input shaft is connected to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling such as a torque converter, and the output shaft is connected directly to the vehicle wheels. Shifting from one forward speed ratio to another is performed in response to engine throttle and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing or disengaging the clutch (off-going) associated with the current speed ratio and applying or engaging the clutch (on-coming) associated with the desired speed ratio.
The speed ratio is defined as the transmission input speed or turbine speed divided by the output speed. Thus, a low gear range has a high speed ratio and a higher gear range has a lower speed ratio. To perform a downshift, a shift is made from a low speed ratio to a high speed ratio. In the type of transmission involved in this invention, the downshift is accomplished by disengaging a clutch associated with the lower speed ratio and engaging a clutch associated with the higher speed ratio to thereby reconfigure the gear set to operate at the higher speed ratio. Shifts performed in the above manner are termed clutch-to-clutch shifts and require precise timing in order to achieve high quality shifting.
The quality of shift depends on the cooperative operation of several functions, such as pressure changes and the timing of control events. Certain parameters in the shift control can be recognized as key elements in determining the shift quality. The vehicle type and the engine characteristics are very important factors in the shift operation and influence the correct selection of the parameters. Moreover, manufacturing tolerances in each transmission, changes due to wear, variations in oil quality and temperature, etc., lead to shift quality degradation, which can be overcome by an adaptive scheme for adjusting the parameters whereby as the vehicle is driven, the shift quality is analyzed and the required adjustments are calculated and implemented for subsequent shifts.
Large calibration adjustments may need to be made for each shift of a newly manufactured transmission. It is important to provide the capability for the transmission control to rapidly adjust itself to its system configuration when it is first operated as well as to maintain a continuous update capability.